Couples in the Kitchen
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: It's always a good idea to go make out with your boyfriend in Chef's kitchen! However, it's a bad idea to make out with your boyfriend in Chef's kitchen when everyone else has the same idea! It's especially bad when it's late at night and you have a challenge in the morning! Alejandro/Heather Gwen/Duncan Courtney/Trent Bridgette/Geoff Mike/Zoey Dawn/Scott


**Disclaimer: Nothing. That's exactly what I own.**

* * *

Alejandro was leading Heather through the grass passed the lake. It was around 3am and both of them were supposed to be in their respective cabins sleeping for tomorrows challenge. It was season 5 and lights out was around 11pm so they didn't want to get caught by Chris, Chef or anyone else from the show.

"This is so fun!" Heather tried not to laugh "You're sure you can get us in?"

"Certainly Chica." Alejandro smirked at her as they approached the wooden door of Chef's kitchen. Alejandro made a Shhhh sound so Heather knew to be quiet. He pushed on the door and it wouldn't open. figured the door would have been cheap and started to curse in Spanish. Heather rolled her eyes and turned the knob.

"It's unlocked, Genius." Heather smirked at him.

"Really Heather?" Alejandro smirked "I never would have thought of that!"

"Shhhh!" Heather whispered "Hurry up and get inside before Chef see's us!"

Heather and Alejandro quietly slipped inside and closed the door behind them being careful not to slam the door. Once they got inside Heather walked over to the fridge and opened the door and Alejandro rolled his eyes at her.

"Really Heather?" Alejandro laughed "You're getting a snack before we make out? Our time here is very limited, you know?"

"I'm aware of that." Heather told him as she planted a kiss on his lips "I just wanted to see what Chris has in here..."

"Enough of this!" Alejandro slapped the fridge shut and Heather laughed at him. Alejandro pushed her up against the fridge and the two started to make out. Heather was doing a combo of moaning with delight and laughing from the comment she made to Alejandro earlier. Suddenly the moans got louder and Alejandro pulled away from Heather.

"Heather, you'll need to be quiet!" Alejandro informed her "I know I'm very desirable but what if someone comes in and hears you?"

"That's not me." Heather rolled her eyes "I don't do it that loud."

"Hola?!" Alejandro yelled in the dark kitchen. "Who's there?"

"Sorry Dude!" Geoff popped his head up from behind the counter "I'll keep my babe down if you keep yours down!"

"Geoff!" Bridgette hit him "Shut up!"

Bridgette popped her head up and was shocked.

"Heather?" Bridgette asked "What are you two doing in here?"

"We know what we're doing." Alejandro rolled his eyes "We also can hear what you're doing!"

"You guys can get in so much trouble for that!" Heather laughed "Wait until Chris finds out!"

"What are you going to tell him?" Geoff asked Heather "You two saw us when you weren't supposed to be here either?"

"He does make a good point, Chica." Alejandro told her "Okay, so how about you guys take that corner and we'll take the one buy the fridge?"

"I'm fine with that." Bridgette smirked at Geoff "You didn't see us here."

"And you didn't see us here?" Heather asked her "Got it?"

* * *

So the four of them agreed and continued to do carry on with the activities they were doing previously. This went on for about 15 minutes.

"Psssttttttttttttttttt!" Geoff tried to get Heather's attention "Heeaathhherrrrrr..."

"What?" Heather glared in the direction of Geoff.

"Did you hear that?" Geoff whispered to Heather "Someone is at the door. You're closest to the window! You should check!"

"Everyone just be quiet!" Heather told them as the 4 of them hid in the dark shadows and watched the door knob jiggle for a bit and then it finally opened. They saw two people walk in and one tripped over something and fell on the floor. The other shadow helped the first one up.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked Zoey as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zoey told Mike "It's really dark in here!"

"I bet it's dirty too." Mike laughed "If it's Chef's kitchen you know it's disgusting!"

"What if we get caught in here?" Zoey asked Mike as she leaned in for a kiss.

"We're both Heroes." Mike wrapped his arms around her. "Why would any of the Heroes say anything to us?"

"Not them." Zoey sighed "Heather and Courtney! I can't stand being in the same room with either of them!"

"They'll never find out, Zoe." Mike smiled at her as the two started rummaging through the pantry and Mike pulled out a flashlight. "Besides, Who's going to know were here?"

"That would be me, Amigos!" Alejandro chuckled in the darkness "You two are so eliminated!"

"Really?!" Heather smacked him "You couldn't keep your mouth shut?"

"I'm sorry, Heather." Alejandro laughed "I mean they're pathetic! Sneaking into the Kitchen and turning on a flashlight? How dumb can you be!"

"He right." Geoff said from his corner. "Newbie move right there!"

"Wait...How long have you two been doing this?" Heather smirked at Bridgette and Geoff

"Uh...what season is this?" Bridgette blushed.

"Season 5." Alejandro smirked at them as Mike shined his light on all four of them.

"Then season 1." Bridgette blushed. "I guess this isn't a secret spot anymore."

"I thought I was the first one to think to bring a girl here." Mike sighed "It seemed like a really good idea."

"And it was." Geoff glared at them "Until everyone else decided to come here!"

"Well you can't say anything." Mike told Heather "You're here too!"

"I know, right?" Zoey rolled her eyes "Typical season 1 people! They think they can do whatever they want."

"Look, just take a corner and shut up!" Heather rolled her eyes "The 6 of us can stay here and then in the morning we just go."

"So it never happened?" Zoey asked Heather.

"You don't tell Chris on us and we won't tell Chris on you." Heather agreed with Zoey.

* * *

So, Heather and Alejandro made out in the corner. Bridgette and Geoff found themselves on the opposite side of the kitchen on the floor and Mike propped Zoey up onto the counter and they did their own thing making sure to be a safe enough distance to give everyone some space. The 6 of them were so into what they were doing that the window slamming open loudly almost gave them a hard attack.  
Zoey turned the flashlight on and shined it at the window.

"What the heck what that?!" Bridgette popped her head up and glanced at the window. While they were glancing at the window, The door flung open.

"I told you the door would be open." Gwen rolled her eyes "Idiot."

"It wasn't open the last time I did this!" Duncan told her "Give me credit! I said I'd get us in here and I did!"

"No you didn't." Gwen rolled her eyes and shut the door "You threw yourself into a window that is too small for any person to fit through without even trying to open the door."

"Well apparently it's not that hard to get in here." Duncan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes "If the munchkin's can get in here, it's obviously not a good spot."

"Who are you calling Munchkin's?" Zoey asked Duncan "You're only a year older than me! It shouldn't even surprise me that you would be here! I've seen you on the show! At least Mike knew how to get in."

"Ohhhh!" Heather laughed "You got burned by a newbie!"

"Heather?" Gwen looked over to see the corner "We're you spying on them?! Of course you were! You're a villain."

"Nice Try." Heather smirked "But you're wrong. I was actually here first with Alejandro and you're here because you just felt like taking a walk with Duncan, at night, in the dark, when everyone else is sleeping?"

"Can it, Heather!" Duncan yelled at her "One more word out of you and I'll rip your hair out and then you'll be bald...again."

"How the hell did Duncan end up on the Heroes team?" Bridgette laughed.

"Nice." Duncan glared "Real nice! Everyone is here aren't they Geoff?! What happened to just keeping your mouth shut about this?"

"Dammit!" Geoff complained "I didn't tell anyone! Me and Bridgette and you and Courtney have been the only people who have ever been in here until tonight when everyone else just randomly decided to show up!"

"Why?!" Duncan complained "Why Heather? Why did you have to show up with Alejandro? Now I have to find a new spot."

"You brought Courtney here?" Gwen crossed her arms.

"Maybe once or twice..." Duncan sighed "Ok, look! This is my spot! I'm the one who found out when Chef leaves and when he comes back in the morning! I'm the one who knows 3 ways to get in! So everyone else needs to get the hell out!"

"You know 3 ways to get in and you still went with crawling through a window as option one?" Heather smirked.

"Can't we just all stay?" Mike sighed "We all worked really hard to get here."

"No you didn't." Gwen laughed "You just opened the door and tried your luck."

"As opposed to what you did?" Bridgette got up now annoyed "Okay, This clearly isn't going to work."

"I can deal with the newbies but I'm not dealing with annoying goth girl." Heather rolled her eyes at Alejandro.

"Dealing with Gwen?" Duncan laughed "You stayed in here with Bridgette! Nothing is worse then Bridgette!"

"Hey!" Bridgette threw a can at Duncan.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Geoff asked

"This is my best spot." Duncan crossed his arms "I'm not going to the outhouse again!"

"You made out in an outhouse?" Zoey looked at him disgusted.

"Heather and Alejandro had sex in first class back on the plane!" Duncan quickly blurted out.

"We did not!" Alejandro yelled at Duncan "Heather has much more class then that!"

"No she doesn't!" Duncan laughed "It was the final 4, You, Me, Heather and Sierra! I got stuck listening to Sierra tell me how big Cody is! That girl took pictures for me to see! I got really creeped out and I went to find you guys only to find both of you in first having a REALLY good time."

"Oh...You saw that..." Heather awkwardly laughed. "Kinda like that time you and Courtney had fun in the plane bathroom after Gwen got eliminated?"

"After?!" Gwen yelled at Duncan.

"She' kidding!" Duncan glared at Heather "Tell Gwen you're kidding!"

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not." Heather smirked. "If I was kidding though, You two can go over to the corner and leave the rest of us alone...Ya know, that's if I was kidding."

"Duncan?" Gwen crossed her arms.

"I was totally kidding." Heather laughed. "Well have fun!"

* * *

Heather and Alejandro went back to making out. Mike and Zoey were still on the counter having fun while Bridgette and Geoff took the floor and Duncan and Gwen decided to go over to the sink area and decided to make out there. Of course when everyone finally shut up the door started to shake again and Alejandro sighed and Geoff just didn't care anymore. Duncan made the motion or everyone to be quiet.

"Nobody say a word." Duncan mouthed to everyone who just glanced at the door. Yet again two more people walked into the room and there was a lot of giggling and laughing going on between the newest unidentified people in the room. Eventually one of them turned on the lights.

"Trent!" Courtney yelled "Turn them off!"

"I can't see!" Trent complained and then looked around the room to see 8 other people now looking at him. "Gwen?"

"Trent?" Gwen was surprised he was here. "Why are you in here?"

"He's with me." Courtney rolled her eyes "Duncan, why would you bring Gwen here? You and I used to come here all the time!"

"Who cares?" Heather rolled her eyes "Since when have you and Trent been a thing?"

"I've been very lonely without Duncan." Courtney told them. "So, I've been sneaking out with Trent."

"So, wait. Are you two a thing?" Gwen asked them.

"I have no clue." Trent sighed

"Well couple of not, you two have to find somewhere else." Alejandro told them "There are already too many people here the way it is!"

"Plus, we have a challenge tomorrow!" Heather reminded them

"Okay, I really need to get back to my cabin soon." Trent told them "How about we all just stay in here for like 10 minutes and let off whatever steam we need and then we go back to our cabins."

"I'd really rather not be called steam, Trent." Courtney glared at him.

"I'd rather not be somewhere you brought your ex girlfriend." Gwen glared at Duncan. "Especially when she's in the room."

"How about turning off the light before we get caught!" Bridgette yelled at Trent.

So Trent turned the light off and after the arguments have ended everyone found a spot that they were comfortable in. Now it was Mike and Zoey on the counter with Trent sitting in one of the chairs with Courtney on his lap and somehow Geoff's cowboy hat. Bridgette and Geoff were in the freezer with the door open on the floor. Alejandro and Heather took the wall in front of the window and Gwen and Duncan remained in front of the sink. Duncan pushed a couple of boxes up in front of the door that way nobody else could possibly come in through that door. So, with nothing at all to worry about everyone was content with where they were, who they were with and what they were doing. Virginity was lost that day and lots of rules were broken. However everyone felt they made the right choice.

"Did you guy hear that?" Trent asked as he heard something fall over.

"Sorry, Amigo!" Alejandro told him "I think I hit something with my foot."

"Hang on." Trent told Courtney as she ended up in the chair alone "I just wanna look out the window and see who's there."

"Lighten up, dude." Geoff laughed "It's all good."

Then the lights went on and everyone turned to glare at Trent who was looking out the window.

"Trent!" Everyone yelled as the lights went on.

"What?" Trent turned and glared at the group.

"Stop turning on the lights!" Courtney glared at him.

"Seriously, not cool." Bridgette sighed and told Trent "Just turn them off."

"I didn't turn them on!" Trent told them.

"Just get back over here..." Courtney smirked at him. "Please?"

"Hi guys!" Chris walked in "Did you all sleep well?"

"I told you I didn't turn the lights on!" Trent laughed "In your face! assholes!"

"Uh...Hi Chris?" Heather smirked and waved.

"How did you even get in here?" Duncan asked him looking down. "Can I put some pants on before we continue this conversation?"

"Oh! I found your hat Geoff!" Courtney awkwardly laughed and buttoned her shirt up "You see, Geoff lost his hat and Bridgette sent me a text! So I was just in here to help them find it..."

"That's when they called me to help." Alejandro added in "My Latin blood is excellent at hat finding."

"Yeah, throw me under the bus." Heather glared at him. "This is all Gwen's idea! Did you know that she's been doing this since season 1? I tried to come and tell you but they locked me in the freezer!"

"THIS WAS ALL ALEJANDRO'S IDEA!" Zoey screamed "He's a villain and he made me do this!"

"You guys are all horrible liars." Chris laughed "So, we have here Zoey, Mike, Heather, Alejandro, Gwen, Duncan ,Courtney, Trent , Geoff and Bridgette...I see that we are going to be having several eliminations this week for rules being broken."

"You can't eliminate all of us!" Heather told him "You won't even have a show if you do!"

"I still have Dawn, Cameron, Scott and Lightning." Chris told them "You guys are out!"

Suddenly while Chris was figuring out what to do with the contestants, Dawn and Scott walked in the door hand in hand and everyone stopped and looked at them.

"Uh...hi everyone!" Scott pretending "I just came by to make everyone breakfast! What are you all doing here?"

"Nobody's buying it." Gwen looked at them

"Good morning fellow hero, Gwen!" Dawn awkwardly smiled at her "It's such a lovely surprise to see you here this morning! I was not expecting to see anyone here including Villain Scott who I bumped into on my way here to make breakfast and stop him from poisoning all of the food."

"Yeah, I'm not buying it either." Chris smirked at them all "Well I'm not going to eliminate anyone because I don't want to lose my job!"

"I told you I saw the future and it said we should have went under the dock of shame!" Dawn yelled at Scott. "Uh...I shall be mediating on the beach now...goodbye...Scott let's go!"

"Yeah, I'm just going to go back to bed..." Heather started to walk out the doors.

"Not so fast!" Chris stopped Heather "Everyone make yourselves look presentable for the cameras! You guys are going to get ready for the challenge and then you're going to come back in here and scrub this place down from top to bottom because there is just too much sex going on in this kitchen!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Duncan asked him.

"It means I've seen this happen plenty of times." Chris swung the key around his finger "Tonight isn't the first night, The door is always locked."

"The door is never locked." Courtney laughed "Don't bluff us, Chris."

"Actually, the door is always locked." Chris informed her "You guys usually always pick the worst times to show up! I've seen Courtney and Duncan at least 14 times..."

"You pervert!" Courtney was red now. "How long have you been in here?"

"Truthfully?" Chris smirked at them "I was here before Bridgette and Geoff got here and then I saw everyone else come in! I just so happen to have gotten here first to get some food. Usually I'm the first one here."

"So, that means that every time Duncan and I brought Bridgette and Courtney here..." Geoff was in shock.

"Pretty much." Chris laughed.

"And you never bothered to say anything?" Alejandro asked him.

"You just watched?" Mike added in.

"Pretty much!" Chris told them "Nothing beats live action porn! The only time I don't watch is when Zeke comes in here alone...He usually sits on that chair you were on Courtney and Trent!"

"Ew!" Trent and Courtney quickly stood up.

"Yeah, it's not a secret." Chris laughed "You're also not the only ones that have been in here."

"Wait...other people use this place?" Gwen's eyes got large "Chef does clean this kitchen right?"

"I think he did it before we left for world tour." Chris laughed "Well this has been fun! But EVERYONE OUT! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

Everyone awkwardly left the Kitchen as Chris locked it up. Everyone decided they would find a new spot that was hopefully cleaner than this.

* * *

**So, I got the biggest kick out of this. I just had to write this. Can you imagine them all just going to the same place? I could see it happening. So this fic was born. You know you enjoyed it and you know you perverts pictured it! ;) **


End file.
